


【翻译】He says 'Hate Me'

by Elenastor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, Manipulation, Power Play, Relationship Negotiation, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenastor/pseuds/Elenastor
Summary: 在巴希达·巴沙特家被毁的楼上，伏地魔这一次，提前到来。“即使在最惨烈的情形下，人在太近的距离间来往久了，终究会变得熟悉。”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordmarvoloriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmarvoloriddle/gifts).
  * A translation of [He says 'Hate Me'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897953) by [lordmarvoloriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmarvoloriddle/pseuds/lordmarvoloriddle). 



> 授权翻译。
> 
> 标签：原著偏离，斯德哥尔摩，强暴威胁，强暴未遂，暴力，情感操纵，相爱相杀，恋爱谈判，Power Play，黑暗基调，自我反省。

在黑暗里，所有怪物安然栖身。

这很可能就是为什么哈利注意到 _他_ 的时候已经太晚，已然没有机会改变结局。

纳吉尼的毒液顺着他的手臂向上蔓延，如同污迹浸染一块干净的布料。那可怖的巨蛇躲藏在赫敏炸到它的地方，赫敏则站在在哈利身后几尺，紧盯着巨蛇消失的方向。几个呼吸的时间里是彻底的沉默，外面的冷风从打破的窗户中透进来，哈利聚起仅余的力气，勉强跪起来，魔杖早已脱出了他的手指。甚至已经滚了很远。

为什么如此安静？为什么纳吉尼要躲避她受伤的猎物？毫无疑问赫敏不会那么容易就干掉她……？

他脖子上的金挂坠盒狠狠拉扯了一下，连同他体内深处的什么东西一起，问题的答案随之现身。他就站在破败的走廊尽头，仿佛他一直以来都在那里。

伏地魔用明亮的眼睛盯住哈利，一时间哈利忘记了如何呼吸。成千上万的问题在他脑海里钻进又钻出。通常预示着这人来临的痛苦在哪里？夏初那个苍白的怪物在哪里？为何这怪物换上了他那早已被遗忘的人脸？

一个化作人形的噩梦；一个血管里流淌着毒液的男孩。他们之间伫立着永恒。

“哈利·波特。终于。”那熟悉而尖利的声音开口了，这让哈利好奇他在阴影里等待了多久，看着他们和纳吉尼搏斗，看着哈利拼命挣扎着他心脏的每一次跳动。“还有一件偷来的小礼物。一者由我杀死，一者由我收回。”

_一切都结束了。他会死，赫敏也会死，魂器将会再次落入伏地魔的手中，恐怖将会蔓延再蔓延。哈利不想死！_

但仍然，他深吸了一口气——生的机会仍在那里尚未远离。一切还没有完全结束呢。

当哈利开始行动、设下陷阱时，纳吉尼和她那闪亮的鳞片已经滑入他的视野边缘。他伸出迟缓的左手去够一张矮桌下面的那根木棍。命运和运气似乎站在他这一边，因为没有眩目的咒语飞向他颤抖的身躯。现在转而是麻瓜的方式了。

伏地魔向他扑过来，赫敏模糊的身影举起魔杖，勇敢却又不自量力地试图同黑魔王战斗，却不知道伏地魔现在正随着哈利的心意而动。

就在手指紧紧攥住他上臂的那一刻，哈利带着他们一起幻影移形了，将怪物带往另一片土地，好来保护她的安全。

确切地说，是到了哈利躲藏期间到过的许多森林之一。

伏地魔的手指精准地掐进纳吉尼的尖牙曾经陷入过的地方，然后落地的冲击将他们分开。他的眼镜滑脱下去的同时刺眼的光线黯淡下来，他的耳边传来三声重物落地的闷响。 _三_ ……为什么是三？难道赫敏——？

就在几英尺远的地方，有什么活物从成堆的积雪间云淡风轻地滑过。

那条蛇。

哈利要死了。他手里的木棍现在已经完全无用，不过一件装饰家具的老旧摆设，一件换来了赫敏性命的愚蠢物件。一如既往地感觉如同脖子上的绞索，斯莱特林的挂坠盒无声地呼唤主人。

_哈利要死了。_

至少他 _本来应该要_ ，如果不是因为那条蛇。

当他设法抬起头，聚焦到能勉强看清那人形的怪物将冒着绿光的熟悉魔杖尖端指向他时，纳吉尼让他的恐惧成为了现实。但是以一种如此 _大错、特错_ 的方式。

_“主人的血流淌在我嘴里。亲族的血，我的兄弟，你的亲族……你自己。这男孩……主人……”_

黑魔王僵住，哈利的眼睛里溢满了泪水，让他的视线更加模糊。纳吉尼又嘶嘶了几句，然后疯狂的尖锐大笑打破了久别的树林间近乎神圣的寂静，哈利冷汗涔涔。

伏地魔的狂笑声带着某种锋利的棱角。带着愤怒、怨恨、徒劳。带着对痛苦的承诺。哈利颈上的金挂坠盒跳动着，完美地切合黑魔王大笑的韵律。哈利取下它，扔向另一个人脚边，这是挂坠盒第一次显得愿意离开哈利的体温。它落在那一片白茫茫之中，在苍白的月色下熠熠生辉。

接着一阵微风拂过，哈利的视野完全清晰起来。

他不需要外物就能看清了，伏地魔强加给他的一件可怖礼物。再也没有自主权，没有边界，当他和这一个人分享他从未和任何人分享过的东西时，一切都再无法分明。这本是一开始就不该被分享的东西：他的灵魂，或者也许……黑魔王的灵魂。

寂静蔓延回到森林里，纳吉尼的毒液流向他体内更深处，而她那可怕的怪物主人慢慢地靠近了哈利不情愿跪着的地方。

积雪在伏地魔脚下吱嘎作响，仿佛在重压下感到疼痛，仿佛同一样哈利在被迫忍受此人逼人的存在。他披着一件墨色的大衣，一头黑发被微风吹皱，步伐优雅从容。中年的男人蹲下来同他的视线齐平。哈利现在可以看到这一切了，他不得不永远感恩于伏地魔恶意的礼物，为他自己扭曲的乐趣而送出的礼物。

“我对你的存在恨之入骨。你是对我而言最接近惩罚的存在。但我对你也是。 _你_ ，一个不配的弱者，承载着我宝贵的灵魂。那个老不死的混蛋一定笑出了声，他一定很高兴我分裂我自己的灵魂……”

哈利滚烫的高热使他的注意力集中在所有不该说的话上。“里德尔……”他挣扎着用麻木僵硬、不够灵活的舌头发声。“你也来谈论老年人。”

伏地魔的动作快过纳吉尼的攻击，他捏住哈利的下巴，仿佛恨不得碾碎哈利的脑袋。“ _你_ ——你胆敢侮辱我？ _你_ ，在遇见我之前什么都不是。”黑魔王啐了一口，鼻孔喷出气来，他那英俊的脸孔危险地逼近哈利的脸。“你，凭你自己，你谁也不是。如果没有我，你的名字，哈利·詹姆斯·波特， _什么也不是_ 。没有我，你不会成为现在的你……不会 _知道_ 自己是谁，没有我——”

“那就让我什么都不是！”哈利回吼道。“让我死！丢掉你 _宝贵_ 灵魂的一部分，从我的死亡中再得到一片。永远摆脱你的惩罚！让我一劳永逸地走！”

黑魔王的眼里燃起了一团火；警告，承诺。哈利虚弱的身体立刻陷入悔恨的包围。 _刚刚是一个严重的错误。_

“如你所愿。但记住，哈利·波特，我的Chosen One，我的魂器……这是你的愿望。 _你的。_ 哭吧，求饶吧，屈膝跪地，朝我或任何你喜欢的救主尖叫。你仍然不会死。”

锋利的指甲与灼热的魔法嵌入哈利的躯体，伏地魔的表情扭曲成了极度的恶意。哈利太过震惊于他们第二次幻影显形带来的突然寒冷，血管里的灼烧感——或者更奇怪的是，缺少的灼烧感——被忽略了。

当他被从那人的利爪中释放时，只有莹莹的白色遇上他的目光。一切都被白茫茫的积雪覆盖，白色从四面八方包围向他，连同上方淡蓝的天空——几乎和那怪物的瞳色一样浅淡。狂风是无形的诅咒。它咬进他的皮肉，刺入远比伏地魔的指甲所达更深的地方，不留下任何可以躲避的余地，不留下任何温暖的希望。这是一个截然不同的世界。

“这是哪儿——？”

“这不关你的事。”黑魔王完美的牙齿一点也不像哈利那样在寒冷中咯咯发颤。“这只不过是你愿望的实现。你要什么也不是，现在我就 _让你什么也不是_ 。所以，做个好孩子，不要让这堂课白白浪费了。好好学习你所能学到的一切，不要担心死亡，死亡这一次不会触及到你。不会通过纳吉尼的毒液，不会通过饥饿，也不会通过寒冷。你不会死，但你会学到教训。”伏地魔直起身来，高大的身形巍然耸立，他向他投去最后的一瞥，承诺了无可想象的痛苦。

哈利的膝盖半埋进雪里，已经变得僵硬。他从头到脚哆嗦着，而伏地魔只是幻影移形，终于有一次将哈利抛在了身后。如果以哈利现在完美无瑕的视力，也见不到黑魔王的影子，还有追赶他的意义吗？

哈利相信他的话。无论发生什么，他不会死。像疯了一样受苦，但不会死。他为此高兴吗？在这残酷的现实与伏地魔的缺席之间，一道裂痕悄然出现。

冷。太冷了，哈利脖子上的围巾简直像纸糊的一样。但他仍然将它在脖子上裹紧，紧到几乎要让自己窒息。在这一片凛冽寒风里，即使大声呼救也是不明智的举动。

* * *

三天来了又过去，三个黑暗森寒的夜晚，哈利在又一场暴风雪中间躺下。白天，他跋涉前行，光线刺眼，但风更温和，不像夜里那样刺骨。他向前走着……

但往哪里？这没有，至少几乎没有区别。这一行为本身的意义微乎其微。但是哈利需要一个目标，一样实实在在的东西，一件除了等待那怪物回来之外的事情。因为他 _总会_ 在某个时候到来的，而在那之前，哈利不能失去理智。

他周围的一切如同一场噩梦——一场雪白色的噩梦，但无论如何都是一场噩梦。无论他转向哪个方向，都只能看到白茫茫的一片。哈利紧紧抱住自己，一步一步向前，寻找些像树这样平凡的东西，寻找能庇护他，哪怕只是片刻的东西。但是没有。只有这没有尽头的无色的海洋。

_不，它一定有个尽头，所有事物都有。他只是需要……继续走。_

在接下来的几个瞬间里，哈利违背双腿的意愿艰难迈步，并开始怀疑自己是否神志清醒。如果这是个梦呢？如果这是伏地魔赐予他的又一重幻象，为了给他宝贵的教训？但在梦里你的骨头会变得僵硬吗？你会能感觉到饥饿在你的肚子里抓挠吗？

哈利嘴里含着一把雪慢慢暖化，孤身一人走向未知的世界。

他经常想到罗恩和赫敏。一个大概和他的家人在一起，另一个可能仍在躲藏。但愿他们都安全。然后他的牙齿撞在一起叮铛作响，于是哈利只想到他自己，只想到同那怪物的灵魂融为一体的那一部分。

他从前所有的计划都已化为乌有，灰烬与尘埃与介于之间的一切。哈利知道他不会被允许死，黑魔王如此保证过了。但这痛苦，这寒冷，这无望之感，这潜伏于视野边缘的阴影。这一切将他的理智撕成碎片，分明是另一种形式的死亡。

唯一的救赎是不要放弃。如果他跌倒了，他就站起来。然后继续，一次又一次。以一种病态而扭曲的方式，他让伏地魔感到骄傲。

是的，非常骄傲。

但救赎还有多远？这教训……它准备持续多久？因为哈利除了无比迫切地需要温暖，需要一处远离各种死亡的地方，什么也没学到……黑魔王还想要什么吗？

哈利痛苦地深吸了一口气，一阵风几乎让他跪倒在地。“你赢了！你赢了！你赢了……”他的声音随着每一个字弱下去。接着是短暂迸发出的一阵勇气：“里德尔！我说你赢了！”

只有风声回应。

哈利直到睫毛在寒冷中粘在一起时，才注意到自己的眼泪。他拼命地擦去那层冻住的泪水，然后，带着肿胀的眼睛，颤抖的四肢，恍然醒悟到他面对的又一样无尽折磨，哈利别无选择，只能再一次面对眼前这广袤的荒野。

 _还有多久？还有多久直到他倒下？_ 到那时伏地魔会来吗？这就是他所耐心等待着要给予的教训吗？

黎明带着光明的希望来临了——树。一片松树林的边缘就在不远处等待着。哈利习惯了低头盯着脚下，所以这么晚才看见这一令人振奋的景象并不奇怪。一想到可以有一处遮挡风雪的庇护所，他的脸上露出了笑容。兴奋促使他加快速度，不顾疲惫双腿的重负奋力前行。当哈利走到他与松树林之间的一半距离时，他的喘息变得急促起来。

然后冰层碎了。

在最初的几个瞬间，他什么也没有感觉到，除了一种奇妙的 _飘然_ ——一切无比美妙地 _不复存在_ 。他甚至一度想到他可能睡着了。

但很快，沉重的水将他向下拖去，带来非同寻常的刺痛，裹挟住他抽搐的四肢，阻止他挣扎着游向水面。向穿过黑暗的希望之光。向他掉进来的洞口，他唯一的出路。

如果有可以让手指插进去的表面，他会更容易地爬上去喘口气。但只有冰冷的利刃划破了他的皮肤。

于是向下哈利坠去，所有的挣扎徒劳无功，黑暗环绕着他，所有的光在上方遥不可及，一层厚厚的坚冰隔绝了通往生者世界的入口。

哈利终于进入了那一处空无之境，那一处思想本身不复存在的寂静之所，所有希望都已被湿冷麻木的严寒吞没。一切存在当真均已化为乌有。

接着他的耳边传来一阵颤动。在他坠往湖底的途中，在这无尽荒芜中的不知何处，唯一的声音。他几乎要把这一切当作荒诞的臆想，抑或是幻觉的开端，但一双坚实的手臂穿过了他的双腿下方，将哈利一把抱起离开。

那双手在他腹部收紧，吐了四次之后，哈利那饱受虐待的肺舒张开来，驱散了疼痛，但仍然同样痛苦。

拯救终于来临，一同到来的还有他那纸一样冻在骨头上的皮肤的知觉。

哈利的头靠在他的拯救者肩上，没有足够的力气推开这温暖的怀抱。他渴望完全陷入其中，沉溺于其中，让它驱走他躯体的震颤。从眼睫间的窥视让他瞥见了夹着雪花的黑发，与朝哈利眨着的灰色眼睛。

是的， _他_ ——伏地魔，怪物，凶手，噩梦……但同时也是哈利唯一的温暖来源。更奇怪的是，他是与哈利分享这份温暖的人。正如同他那阴森的灵魂，同样是哈利被强迫着接收。但这诅咒是否值得代价？

哈利最后瞥见一眼同伏地魔的凝视一样阴沉的天空，然后黑魔王终结了这个噩梦。

仅仅是开始另一个，一个远为更复杂、更微妙的噩梦。

* * *

_他_ ，没有其他任何人，只有 _他_ 。

睁开眼睛是一项艰巨的努力，但哈利别无选择。水又一次漫到了他的下巴，时不时擦过他的下唇，他像面临危险的野兽一样挣开，然后他的视线遇上了 _他_ 。

哈利僵住了，千言万语终结在他的唇边，黑魔王的手指在他痉挛的喉咙周围收紧，让哈利留在这个……浴缸里。那只手臂上的衣袖卷了起来，以免昂贵的布料沾上了淹没哈利颤抖着、 _赤裸_ 着身躯的热水。而伏地魔，他那不情愿的拯救者，正望着哈利，看起来仿佛恨不得有机会把哈利的头按进水里，直到他的存在从地面消失，他的遗存化为乌有。

“你的 _幸运_ 证明了它是我伟大事业当之无愧的对手。”那人慢吞吞地说，他攥在哈利喉咙的位置收紧到让哈利几乎透不过气来。“我在这里……等待着你疯癫的最后时日终结，等待着你的惩罚降临……然后你决定把自己淹死，逼得我来救你，不需要你一声哀号。告诉我，男孩……这如何公平？”

哈利挣扎着喘息，用浸透了水的双手捂上伏地魔的手，然后他终于被放开， _推开_ ，后脑猛地撞上浴缸的边缘。尽管远远算不上安全，但他现在不再置身于黑魔王的指掌间，多少更加安全了些。

一眼望去，这怪物表面的平凡让他更加可怖。从外表与衣着来看他不过是一个非常英俊的男人，倚在哈利的浴缸上方，不像一般掠食者那样盯着他赤裸的身躯，而是凝视着哈利的眼睛。他的眼睛预示着不可想象的痛苦，日日夜夜的恐怖，与和平和安全对立的一切。 _承诺。_

“我……我在哪儿？什么——”

“如果你在我允许之前离开这个浴缸，我向你保证，我会砍掉你的两条腿，让你泡在这里，看着水里填满你的血。也许我甚至会强迫你喝下去，只因为我可以。严格来讲，我不需要你的 _完整_ 躯体来作为我的魂器生长发育的容器。你在问，这场热水澡本来的目的是什么？为了防止 _生病_ ，”他咬牙切齿地吐字，一缕发丝遮住了他燃烧的目光。“肺炎是你在这样黑暗的时间里最不想要的东西，哈利·波特——被祝福又诅咒的魂器——所以像个好孩子一样待在这里，不要让我兑现我的诺言。等你洗完了，穿上放在这把椅子上的衣服——”他向大理石浴室里唯一一件可移动的家具示意——“然后来见我。尽管这令我们双方都感到不快，但严峻的现状迫使我们暂时休战，以冀生存。”

伏地魔再次投来犀利的一眼，同时表情扭曲了一下，仿佛他的话在他自己嘴里像是毒药。然后他站起来，直起高得吓人的身躯，他的阴影直抵天花板。然后他转过身离开浴缸，出了房间，他的动作如同一个演员退下舞台，而观众—— _哈利_ ——只能在期待中颤抖。

一扇门关上的轻响传来，哈利用双手捂住嘴巴，尖叫起来，浑身发抖。一切都已经太迟，除了否认和恐惧，两者交织在一起，达到了完美的结合。他生命中一切美好之物正在他的周围轰然崩塌，只留下那怪物的乐趣。

现在怎么办？一切已经山穷水尽，而这一次，哈利无计可施。 _他不知道从何开始。_ 先前过分自信地寻找魂器，如今被证明不过是儿戏，现在他知道了这一切需要他自己的牺牲来完成。他的 _死亡_ ，如果需要，他会连滚带爬地逃开的死亡。

紧张褪去，取而代之的是冰冷的恐惧。哈利将双手慢慢地放回水下，那里很温暖，而生命本身显得不那么真实。因为现实实在太过荒诞，一时间让人无法全部接受。

他感到全身滚烫，但他的身体却颤抖着，仿佛处于极致的寒冷，他混乱的思想有如一场看不到尽头的风暴，而那怪物正等待着他做好准备。 _天，伏地魔想要谈话！_ 哈利生命中的这一天超越了以往的任何噩梦。

在盯着天花板望了很长一段时间后，浴室门上响起了敲门声，昭示着这场让他提心吊胆的 _谈话_ 已经避无可避。

哈利以破纪录的速度穿好衣服，浑身颤抖着，平衡问题和笨拙的手指让穿上袜子的动作变得相当艰难。 _他真的不想做这个。_

提供给他的衣服温暖、舒适，像夜晚一样漆黑。哈利深吸一口气，让肺里泛起一阵疼痛，然后将冻僵的双手藏进高领毛衣蓬松的袖子里。然后，他离开浴室，将他生命中最后的寻常事物留在了身后。

_他真的不想做这个。_

房子并不大。与其说这是一所房子，不如说是一间小屋，只有两个房间分布在浴室两边，还有一间看上去像是厨房的房间。哈利穿过紧闭的门，闻到诱人的香气，听到噼里啪啦的炉火声。 _更多的温暖——美妙、美妙的温暖。_

如他希望的那样，当他来到客厅的时候，烟囱里烧得正旺，火焰在舒适的空间里投射出迷离的阴影。这里摆着一张上面堆满了过多枕头的沙发，一个塞满了多到可笑的书的图书馆，和一张旁边只放了两把椅子的桌子。

伏地魔没有表现出听见哈利进来的迹象，他面向别处，眺望着窗户后面的黑暗。哈利的脚步停住了，他不敢判断自己如今置身何地。特别是有之前的保证……关于他的腿……

“沙发上有一条自热毯子在等着你。”黑魔王开口，仍然没有赐予哈利他那逼人的凝视。

这怪物对他活着的需求既可怕又奇妙。

哈利清醒地意识到黑魔王表面关心的话语中夹带的威胁，他战战兢兢地将自己裹进灰色的毯子里，一股温暖的暖流渗进了他的骨髓。哈利裹紧自己，躲进枕头里，心脏威胁着要跳出胸膛。

情况的两面性简直疯狂。他的身体处于安逸的天堂，而他的思想在倾覆的边缘岌岌可危，濒临着坠入无尽黑暗。

伏地魔终于厌倦了他的眺望……又或许他开始渴求别的什么。那人从容不迫地朝他走来，恐惧在哈利的血液里流淌，让他无法行动。哈利本能地用毯子裹紧了自己，但伏地魔只是从两把椅子当中召唤了其一，暂时并未突然暴起。

他一坐下，两人就陷入了彼此间的对视。在伏地魔挑衅，而哈利回应之后片刻的紧张时分，谁也没有让步。他浑身皮肤泛着不适，迫切地想要移开目光，切断这种精神上的侵犯……然而，黑魔王的眼睛完全不这么同意。 _这该死的怪物总是对他异常执着。_

哈利嘴唇发干，对着未知开口，一种奇怪的歇斯底里使他产生了勇气。“你现在要摧毁我了吗？”

伏地魔的表情可以说是得意扬扬，宛如哈利的话提供了巨大的乐趣。不是说他笑了，只是他的眼睛。这一切都与他的眼睛有关……也许是在那懒洋洋的眨眼里。

“我应该吗，男孩？把你肢解，撕成碎片？只留下你的脑袋，漂漂亮亮地装进华丽的盒子里，让我随时可以欣赏？或者你是说用另一种方式 _毁掉_ 你？另一种更亲密，不那么永久，但更合适的方式。我可以召唤我的追随者，让他们享用你挣扎的躯体，我会在一旁看着，直到你的洞口淌着每一个上你的人的精液。”

尽管有了新的衣服、毯子和熊熊的炉火，哈利仍然颤抖着，但他扬起了下巴。他涨红了脸，努力忘掉这令人作呕的威胁。至少他努力了。“别这样。你宁愿让他们看着你做你如此详尽描述的一切。你不会容许其他任何人玷污你的灵魂。”哈利 _希望_ 。

伏地魔那些污言秽语带来的极度震惊与他此刻的眼神相比起来显得苍白。他的目光简直肮脏。“看来你还有希望，”那人若有所思地说，声音降低到近乎威胁。“那么， _我的灵魂_ ，告诉我。你有多想活下去？”

“足以在那片冰天雪地里尖叫你的名字。”

看起来黑魔王不认为这一指控值得作出反应。“很好。但现在，听着；不幸的是你是我的魂器。我不会费心解释这是什么，考虑到你持有着我亲爱的挂坠盒，而你的目的众所周知。关于它的创造的细节也显而易见。因此，我们现在必须着手处理的是其他细节……”一阵刻意的停顿，伏地魔微倾过头，为了达到更加戏剧性的目的： _恐吓。_ “我决不会想要在如今情形下结束你可怜的生命……我是说，直到我找到适当的方法，能从你脆弱的身上取出我自己的那一部分之前。但在此之前，你要留在这里。”

“这里？”哈利轻声问道，希望能找到更多关于这个神秘地点的信息。

_“这里。”_

这一残酷的回应没有留下任何猜测的空间，又或许是太多的空间。

“那么……在你收回你的灵魂之后，我会怎么样呢？”

伏地魔端详着他，灰色的眼睛里仍然带着极度的污秽。哈利恨这个。 _恨他。_ 只有这个人，单凭他的存在，只一眼就能带来这样的恐怖。只有他能让哈利感觉自己如此渺小。在这怪物面前他仿佛仅仅是一个孩子，在威势与胁迫下瑟瑟发抖，不得不作出最好的表现。这个人，他的嘲弄总是如同疾病一般让他无法忍耐。

“看情况，”黑魔王在那令人无法忍受的长久沉默之后很久含糊地回答。“更具体地说，这取决于你。所以告诉我，孩子，你是狂信徒吗？不要撒谎，我会知道的。”

哈利不知道说什么好。“我——什么？”

“真是好口才。考虑到我未来的计划，我觉得应该尽快解决这一沟通上的问题。极端另有极端的办法。我对不同的情况准备了不同的应对。”*① _这人的虚伪程度令人震惊。_ “我不再希望你受到什么糟糕的伤害——”

“可是你却看着我在我在那一片冰天雪地里疯掉，对我的痛苦乐在其中。”

_愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢！_

伏地魔的手指陷进了椅子扶手里，无声的威胁让哈利猛地瑟缩了一下，所以那人接下来的话其实并不必要，“再打断我一次，我会直接割掉你的舌头，还要先处理了你的腿。 _愚蠢的孩子。_ 你试图为让我为自己的的愉悦羞愧？ _你？_ 是的，我感觉到了。假使我们的角色互换，你也会的。不要对我说教。”

“你错了。我没那么残忍。别人的痛苦不会给我带来任何快乐。”

“你怎么知道呢？你有试过吗？你没有，我知道。我的魂器，给你一些建议：在你完全了解自己之前，不要把指责像没头没脑的诅咒一样乱扔。一个人花一生的时间也不见得能完全了解自己。但是你没有对我的问题给出明确的回答。你是狂信徒吗？是或不是？”

“不是。”哈利咬着牙说。 _不像你，你这个杀人不偿命，狂妄自大的混蛋。_

伏地魔的嘴角微微扬起，仿佛洞悉哈利的每一个想法。“我深信不疑。”

“你不相信我。”哈利说出了明显的事实，又在同时对这样的可能感到猝不及防。

“你有时间证明我是错的。”

 _是吗？_ 哈利垂下眼睛，望向熊熊的火焰，然后重新对上了伏地魔尖锐的视线。“好吧，我想我明白了。你想要些什么——不是简单地为了你的魂器活着，在它被移除的之前和之后。但为什么？你自己已经说过了……在灵魂转移之后，我的命运晦暗难明。没有什么阻止你就这样把我扔进一间牢房里，直到等待的时刻到来。割掉我的腿，我的舌头……像你说过的那样强暴我，然后最终给我一记索命咒。但相反，你带我来到这栋房子里，提供衣物，准备热水。为什么？因为你想要些什么。说清楚。说出你的条件。”

黑魔王烟灰色的眼睛注视着他，唇角弯出一道残酷的弧度。“你竭力试图谈判的画面很有趣。就像是一只老鼠在假装成一只猫。或者一只猫在假装成一只狗。真是幼稚的尝试，但让我们来谈判。你渴望的，不是吗？渴望自由？”

事后看来，这个问题相当愚蠢，但伏地魔总有过度夸张的倾向。哈利点了点头。

“你的愿望很明确。你的生活，你的自由。 _我_ 的愿望则要复杂得多。但是为了让这里的讨论更容易理解，我会简单地称之为对魔法世界的控制。我已经做到了。但是……不是完全的。在政界我仍然有不可小觑的对手，即使在邓布利多死后。有人可能会说，其中一些甚至更加受到了刺激。孩子……你要知道，我无意一直作为一名公众人物，寻求大众的认可。我不是这样的人……但世界仍然如此，而卢修斯·马尔福不是平息混乱局面的合适人选。”

灰色的眼睛直刺入哈利的灵魂，而对这灵魂黑魔王有着某种所有权，无论这想法有多么令人不安。

“你想让我做你的政治傀儡？”哈利反应过来，无法抑制地笑出了声。

那人一点也不觉得有趣。他皱了皱眉。“简单来说，是的。你的回答呢？”

除了显而易见的肯定之外，还有其他答案吗？也许有，但一种比另一种更加痛苦，而且以死亡作为最终的结局。哈利不想死，但听从伏地魔的摆布，让其他人一并陷入他的罗网，这又是完全不同的事情了。他确信这个人也知道他的矛盾心情。哈利能从那双眼睛挑战的目光中看出来。但为什么要设置一个哈利完全无法完成的任务呢？这是又一项惩罚吗？还是别的什么？ _如此多的“为什么”……_

伏地魔一定是在戏弄他，在不情愿的拯救的表象之后隐藏着更多的东西。也许他想让哈利失败——那么，是一种惩罚。但是和这个人在一起从来就不容易，一点也不容易。 _怎么办，怎么办？_ 还有什么比真相更加糟糕？

“好，我接受你的条件。但你必须知道，我永远不会欢迎你的暴行。所以你指望我如何为它们公开辩护呢？”

“你以为我为什么要问你是不是狂信徒？”黑魔王用另一个问题作答。他没有被激怒，也没有被取悦。他没有表现出任何特别的情绪。“你谈论暴行，但我的行动远不止这些。你对善与恶的执著信念，使你看不到这样的真相。这就是为什么它是我关于你存在的计划中的主要障碍。所以，我不幸的魂器……我认可你的接受，但在你对世界有更为开放的观念之前，你会留在这里。不要撒谎来指望影响我的决定，因为我会知道的。”

“如果你要等我变得邪恶，那我会被关在这里很长很长时间。”

就是这样了吗？自由的诱惑被包装得那么美好。但是哈利被这个人操纵了吗？如果他知道他是，他是 _真的_ 被操纵了吗？

是的。是的，他是。但哈利知道。

该死的，生活已然改弦易辙，将一条下行的道路伪装成了诱人的上升坦途。然而，这样的操纵对他们彼此都有好处。哈利渴望继续活下去，而黑魔王清楚地意识到他无力控制大众。意识到光明方与温和派对他的事业不以为然。哈利恰如其分地融入了这一切，仿佛与这整幅大作浑然一体。他恨这个。但他还有别的选择吗？继续寻找魂器需要他付出自己的性命，被囚禁在这里并不是真正的活着，而在魂器被移除后被残忍杀害是……无论如何都要避免的事情。

哈利又朝伏地魔那令人生畏的身形送去一眼，得出理智的结论，失去那个怪物的灵魂不符合他的最佳利益。远非如此。如果黑魔王找到了取回它的办法——哈利毫不怀疑他一定会成功的——哈利继续活下去的机会就很渺茫了。在那之前，他需要用其他方式证明自己不可或缺。

一个政治傀儡……这已经是很好的选择。事实上，比哈利所希望的要更好。

“你结束为自己的决定说服自己了吗？”伏地魔站了起来，他的椅子飘回桌边原先的位置。他的姿态中有什么很明显地的表达出，他已经准备离开，把哈利扔在这个地方。

“是的。”哈利咬着牙承认道，收到一个挑眉。

“尽管皱眉吧，魂器，但你能不能留在这里完全取决于你自己。食物和取暖物等必需品会由魔法送到这里，而其他的一切都将取决于你。在给你的卧室里，你会找到在床头柜上放着的书。好好读读吧。我不会容忍我的发言人是个傻瓜。也许你甚至会改变心意。”背对着哈利，他走到一定是前门的地方。“作为最后的评论和一点希望：你，哈利·波特，以为自己是个圣人，其实远比你想象的要邪恶。其他任何圣人都会早已为更伟大的事业牺牲了自己的生命。而这现在对你有利了。真奇妙。”

于是他就这样离开了，不给哈利对他的指控做出适当回应的时间。

毯子仍然紧紧裹在肩上，哈利离开他在炉火边的位置窥向窗外，如同黑魔王之前所做的那样。只有黑暗与银白的雪映入他的眼帘。看起来哈利的监狱正建在他刚刚逃脱的人间地狱中间。伏地魔是不是就在这扇窗户旁边注视着哈利陷入疯癫？玻璃被他自己呼出的雾气模糊，他转过身。

_他从未更加害怕过。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：Extremism has its own story to share. Different approaches are in store. 这两句我不确定是什么意思，欢迎建议。


	2. Chapter 2

白天，这里的景色很美。

在无眠和无法控制的恐惧中度过漫漫长夜之后，哈利穿上了不是一件，而是三件衬衫，加上一条裤子和一件蓬松的外套，然后去试着打开那扇将他禁锢在房间里的门。

门把手一按就轻易打开了，曾经只存在于梦想中的自由在他面前展现。这很可疑，但哈利证明了他无法拒绝自己的好奇心。 _好奇心，而不是可能性_ ，这样的想法震惊了他自己。为什么会这样？如果有机会，他真的会逃离黑魔王的魔爪吗？在知道了他现在知道的一切之后？

_他会追着我直到世界的另一端再回来。_

哈利叹了口气，带着决心迈过门槛，他那本不属于他的闪亮靴子陷进脚踝深的积雪里。他走出几米后站定，发着抖，打量起周围的一切。

在他身后是一间普普通通的小屋，就是能在家具杂志上看到的那种，标着“舒适的圣诞度假小屋”，配着无数类似的图片。好吧，现在正是——甚至可能已经过了——圣诞节了，哈利忽然意识到。他眺望远方。站在这座山上，只能看到雪和树。美丽的景象，唤起的却是可怖的记忆。也许哈利自己昨天正在那里游荡。一阵与寒冷无关的颤栗贯穿他的全身。

好吧，是时候试一试结界了。哈利只走了不到二十步，就一头撞上了一堵看不见的墙。伏地魔一定在开怀大笑。他叹了口气，暂时放下对冒险的渴望，这样的渴望只会带来麻烦。小屋里面的一切足够了。

阅读当真是他唯一的出路。并不是说他很期待，但这是不得不完成的事情。而且，越快越好。温热的毛毯裹在肩上，哈利缩进被单下，伸手去拿布置的第一本书。《君主论》。尼科洛·马基雅维利。他不是一个麻瓜作家吗？是的，他肯定是。哈利记得曾经在麻瓜世界里听到过这个名字，但是在哪里？什么时候？这在另外的情况下不值一提， _然而_ ，是黑魔王下了命令要他读一本麻瓜写的书。一个麻瓜！为什么？正是这个人，他憎恨麻瓜的一切，他的目标是彻底消灭麻瓜的种族。为什么？

不再戴着圆框眼镜的眼睛扫视过书的第一页，标题是“献辞”。

> “举凡希图获得某一位君主之恩宠的人们，他们最常见的做法，是把自己最心爱的东西或者他们认为君主最喜爱的东西敬献给他。因此，我们常常看到君主们收到诸如骏马、武器、金衣、宝石之类的礼品，以及与之类似的同他们伟大地位相称的饰品。”*①

哲学……伏地魔让他读哲学。麻瓜哲学。有相对而言的巫师哲学吗？从来没有人向哈利提起过，甚至赫敏也没有。这就说明了一切。但现在他在读的是一个早已死去的麻瓜的书。更甚至，是在黑魔王的坚持下。抱怨得够多了！他原以为会读到《如何对亲朋好友使用钻心咒》或者类似的什么东西，所以这样的结果相当好。

哈利读着书，窗外雪花纷纷飘落。

* * *

她以为她已经不会再哭泣了。然而那天晚上，轮到她去河边取水的时候，赫敏停了又停下无数次，确保在结界和帐篷进入视线之前，她的脸颊已经完全干透。

正如她所想的那样，罗恩在门口等着她，他从她手里接过水桶，他们的手指碰触擦过，他只看一眼就明白树林里发生了什么。他一言未发，赫敏无法说出任何话来表达她的感激。只有沉默。

这是红发的男孩用邓布利多那不太寻常的小礼物找到她的第四天，也是哈利和神秘人一起消失后的第五天……备受煎熬的五天过去，他们仍全无线索。从哪里开始找起呢？无论他们搜索得多么仔细，戈德里克山谷都没有给出答案。

但罗恩摆弄的收音机里听来的只言片语，没有宣布光明一方的彻底失败，没有被俘虏的救世主，没有示众的尸首……但也没有被打败的黑魔王。这让人松一口气，同时也绝对令人恼火。没有任何信息，而为了收集这些信息，他们不得不深入危险的地方。比如罗恩甚至拒绝在他们的计划中考虑的陋居。

“不。”当赫敏建议与韦斯莱一家、双胞胎、比尔、甚至查理安排见面时，他说。“我们急需帮助，但如果 _他_ 真的抓到了哈利，我们俩就是下一个。我们需要以正确的方式解决这个问题，我们需要聪明点。神秘人和他的食死徒希望我们与我的家人有某种联系；自从我们在婚礼之后离开，他们就一直被监视着。即使我们成功地取得联系也毫无意义，只是让所有相关人员送死。不值得冒这个险。既对他们，也对我们。”

罗恩自然是对的。但毫无疑问，他们站在这里谈论这件事浪费的每一刻，哈利都在遭受折磨！那天晚上，罗恩安然入睡，他没有任何痛苦的回忆让他夜不能眠。不像她那样。 _他没有在那里亲眼目睹_ ，赫敏痛苦地想，但逻辑使她为他高兴。那条可怕的巨蛇在当时似乎是终极的敌人，至少直到他——直到 _伏地魔_ ——到来之前。他不再顶着他们五年级时在魔法部见到的那张脸。相反，他是一个人了，或者变幻成了类同于人的形貌。一个英俊的男人，但他可怕的真正身份不会有任何人怀疑。

空气中弥漫的魔力，令人沦陷的纯粹力量……他还可能是谁呢？然而，最令人信服的证据一定是他盯着哈利那样全神贯注的神情。不是对她，拿着魔杖，有更明显威胁的人。而是对哈利，受伤了，甚至不能自己站起来而不摔倒的哈利。伏地魔看都没看她一眼——甚至没看他自己的蛇。

想起那一幕，亲眼目睹它，使赫敏产生了一种奇怪的感觉。这有点类似于……窥见了什么私密。她感觉 _她_ 反而像是一个外人，在侵犯别人的隐私。哈利和他！荒谬！赫敏被这噩梦般的场面镇住，等到神秘人采取行动的时候，已经来不及开始什么战斗了。

而现在哈利成了付出代价的人。

“我一直在想你说过的话，关于用正确的方式做这件事……”她从罗恩手里接过一杯热茶，走到桌边同他面对面坐下，就像他们之前每一天晚上那样。“我们没有任何关于哈利的线索。”她的声音颤抖着，红头发的男孩吞咽了一下，没有碰他的茶。“这让我濒临崩溃，但这是事实，对自己撒谎没有意义，因为这帮不了任何人。然而，没有任何消息，无论是好的还是坏的。如果他真的抓住了哈利，我们现在已经会知道了——所有人都会知道了。神秘人甚至会向死人宣布。但是我们只有沉默，这沉默几乎要我们的命，但总比坏消息要好。这样一来，我们如果失去方向才是愚蠢。”

“你是说继续寻找魂器。”

赫敏点点头，把一缕头发别到耳后。“正是。我们也许失去了挂坠盒，但还有其他的。哈利的……或者更确切地说， _他_ 梦里的金杯……它藏在古灵阁。然后还有那条蛇。除了等待，我们还能做点别的！我们必须做点什么！哈利会希望我们这样做的！”

罗恩看上去和她内心里一样矛盾。他发出一声疲惫的叹息，把脸埋进掌心，好长一段时间没有回答。但这是一种接受。任何事情都比在荒无人烟的地方坐等，什么都不做要好，罗恩也知道这一点。

“我……好，我们就这么办。是的。为了哈利。”红发的男孩刻意放慢动作，握住了她的手，停在他们的茶杯之间，同时安慰着他们两人。

“为了哈利。”她重复道，眨着眼睛忍住了眼泪。“先去古灵阁？”

“是的，先去古灵阁。我们等到了……古灵阁，再想办法。有没有什么绝妙的主意，可以偷走妖精的东西，然后活着逃走？”

想点什么。一定有什么的！

* * *

马基雅维利很有趣。不完全是民主，但…… _有趣_ 。哈利理解这其中的魅力，另一个人显然也是。从前的汤姆·里德尔一定翻来覆去地读过这部书。现在轮到哈利了。

交际，出于各种各样的目的，在这些花言巧语之间被教授。虽然哈利很清楚字里行间的操纵，但这并不意味着他不乐在其中。因为是的，他十分乐在其中。不谈迷人的语言与合适的治国之道，即使这本书出自麻瓜之手，其中的建议也能在巫师世界行得通。在黑魔王亲自促成的这种特殊情况下。

这本书成功地扰乱了他的道德准则，这一点也很……有趣。

哈利放弃了沉思，去找食物。不是因为他想，而是因为他需要。他需要进食才能活着。活着！这难道不是这整个迟来的所谓教训的目的吗？

无论如何，并不像是真正的改变可能很大。哈利确信，即使他渴望，改变心意的时刻也不会在短时间内到来。此外，他不需要真正相信伏地魔和他那些见不得人的想法。只要假装得足以让对方满意就行了。足够让他离开这所监狱。也许见到罗恩和赫敏，保护他们，像没有心的怪物一样愚弄所有人，保护大家。

哈利嫌恶地把书扔到一边。

他的三餐总是每一天精准地在同一时间出现，总是在另一个房间的桌子上摆好。一天三次，不多不少。哈利起初怀疑过家养小精灵的存在，但现在不那么相信了。黑魔王不会冒险让第三者介入整场事件，而且哈利会至少看见他或她一次。结论是，没有家养小精灵。

魔法已经足够无所不能。

再想一想……独自一人待在这里——这不也是一种折磨的形式吗？自言自语只为了听到另外的人声，这一定代表着某种异常的、不该有的发展，这一定是伏地魔一直以来意图的目标。

如果不是有真正的重获自由的机会，哈利早就已经自我了断。厨房里有足够数量的刀子，他已经确认过很多次了。但不，这不是结束。希望仍存……他只是需要坚持，不要放弃。

就像他在外面呼啸的凛冽寒风中跋涉时没有放弃一样，就像他在溺水又同那个名为伏地魔的怪物为自己的未来谈判时没有放弃一样。阅读和学习同那些相比起来又算是什么呢？但孤独……不。哈利曾经孤独过。他只是需要重新适应这样的感觉。不管怎么说，这也比在德思礼家最好的时光好出许多。至少在这里他有自己的房间，有一日三餐，没有人对他动手。一个好开始，尽管他将行恶行。

晚饭后不久，当哈利裹进了伏地魔的毯子里，在炉火旁蜷成一团坐下时，前门打开了，无数飘飞的雪片伴着冷风吹进来，像是对他的孤独作了变样的回答。

哈利惊得瑟缩了一下，尽管来客的身份并不神秘。还有谁能绕过这般复杂的结界？

哈利假装不感兴趣，抬起眼睛，然后心脏骤然停跳了一下。

一枚玻璃碎片深深嵌进了伏地魔右侧的脸颊里。

“你受伤了。”哈利失声道。他看着伏地魔召唤来一把椅子，就像他上一次做的那样。 _就像他第一次时做的那样。这在将来还会有多少次？_

黑魔王眨了眨眼睛，仿佛刚刚意识到这一事实，然后以一个优雅的动作从血肉中摘出了异物。留下的景象完全不能称之为美丽。然而，伏地魔似乎对他的脸的状况并不特别在意，他脸上的伤口是那样红，血顺着面颊滴下来，恍若一道泪痕。“别急着庆祝，魂器。”他低吼道。“我不会死的。”

“我没说你会。”

他还能说什么呢？他想知道 _是谁_ ？这可真是个双关，哈利很想知道是谁试图要取伏地魔的性命。这个 _谁_ 成功地对黑魔王造成了伤害，而且胜过了哈利和邓布利多所有的成就。 _多年的努力在一瞬间显得苍白逊色。_ 这个人一定早已死透了，已经入土或者进了纳吉尼的肚子里。

哈利应该得寸进尺，在谈话上再碰碰运气吗？为什么不呢？

“我从来不知道你还有受虐的癖好。治好它，看得我难受。”

这并不算是谎话，但真正让他感到不适，也许甚至是恶心的，是不再不可触碰的伏地魔。这粉碎了多年来常伴他的熟悉幻觉。现在黑魔王看起来似乎并非遥不可及了。而尽管他也许应该，但哈利并没有从对方的受伤中得到任何喜悦。如果要说什么，这是对他自身安全的威胁。如果黑魔王不能保护他自己，他又能指望为哈利做什么呢？

“那就躲回你的房间去，如果你一定要的话。 _离开。_ ”伏地魔嘲弄着笑了几声。

他是否真的希望哈利去这样做似乎值得怀疑。但如果是真的，为什么不再多试探一下呢？拜这个人所赐，他有过足够多的不眠之夜。

“你才是不请自来的人。为什么 _我_ 要是离开的那一个？你本可以躺在你自己的床上流血，但你却在这里，在这么短的时间之后，在半夜里来看我。显然你的这项计划才刚刚开始，我的阅读还远未完成。所以怎么了？你是在对其他一切感到厌倦的时候来访吗？是谋杀和散布恐怖对像你这样的聪明人而言还不够刺激吗？”

“我看一眼我自己的灵魂的脸，也需要理由吗？”

哈利无法回答。

伏地魔凝视着他，灰色眼睛里蕴含的绝非善意。他用来打量哈利的表情近乎…… _嫌恶_ 。刻意等待着一个永远不会来的回答。或许这就是 _为什么_ ，又或许只是因为哈利的存在。

“我问了你一个问题，魂器。你的口齿刚才挺尖利，为什么又要在所有错误的时刻保持沉默呢？你对自己的身份有意见吗？魂器。 _我的魂器。_ ”他带着满意重复，高耸的颧骨上漫开猩红的血渍。“是真相刺痛你的唇舌了吗？我想是的，就像其他所有软弱的可怜虫一样。一些建议——永远不要选择无视痛苦的事实，而去追求幸福的幻象。不要这么软弱。”

_去他的见鬼的说教！简直和见鬼的邓布利多一样，用漂亮的文字绕来绕去，对真相避而不谈！_

哈利没有再看那人一眼，他披着 _他_ 的毯子站起来，进了另一个房间。既是从怪物的身边逃开，同时也是听从他的建议。有什么能出错呢？

当房间门再次砰地一声掀开，撞在墙上时，哈利一点也不吃惊——害怕，是的，但不是吃惊。伏地魔迈进房间，脚步声回荡在木质的地板上，不时传来吱嘎一声。这出场几乎比得上一个童话里的恶棍。他的脚步在哈利床边停了下来，哈利坐在床上等待着，后背紧贴着床头，眼睛盯着对面的人。奇怪的是，黑魔王什么也没做，仅仅是在床的边缘坐下，略沾了床沿，那模样几乎让人想到一个忧心忡忡的家长。

然后他开口了。

“只要你还活着，永远不要再在我面前转身离开， _魂器_ 。”他咬牙切齿地吐出这个单词，这个名字，这个 _种族_ 。“不是像那样。永远不要。”

同他出口的危险警告相反，伏地魔的手指几乎是仁慈地拂过哈利的小腿，然后 _一拉_ 。哈利突然被拽着仰面躺下，一时忘记了呼吸，他抬头望向那个把他困在身下的人影。

伏地魔欺进他两腿之间，将哈利困在床上，这怪物呼出的气息也同哈利自己的一样急促。这一点没有太多可做的文章，但哈利成功引起黑魔王如此反应，仅仅是这样的证明本身就已价值千金，而且令人满意，无比满意。

然而，与此同时，哈利的每一根神经都在抗议这样的冒犯，想要挣脱紧压着他手腕的手。黑魔王的手掌不再像过去那样灼痛他，但仍然烫得足以让其他所有触碰都黯然失色。

此刻，那张离他那样近的脸孔仍然既熟悉又陌生。那上面倒映着同样的憎恨，与他二年级遇见的汤姆·里德尔惊人地相似，但又按照伏地魔的形象分解又重塑。

哈利现在当真在力量上处于绝对的劣势了，但黑魔王自身弥补了哈利的不足。这怪物在面对哈利时总是容易动摇。

“你叫我魂器，可你不把我当魂器看待。”哈利指责，狭小的空间里两人的嘴唇几乎要碰到一起，他的呼吸擦过伏地魔面颊上的伤口。“你叫纳吉尼名字，即使你不那样叫的时候，‘魂器’这个词也绝不是一种侮辱。然而你却用你的眼神，你的言语，羞辱我——你羞辱一个像奴隶一样被关起来但还在努力服从 _你的_ 命令的人！这个 _魂器_ 正在学习，为了成为你的声音，为了面对你的对手和世界本身。他叫哈利·波特，以防你忘了。我并没有要求太多，但是在贬低方面稍加克制会让这段关系有一个良好的开始。如果你认为自己达不到这样的期望……为什么还要做这事呢？”

即使在说完之前，哈利也知道他已经一语中的。伏地魔 _犹豫_ 了，他 _沉默_ 了。伏地魔 _审视_ 着他。他的眼睛在这样微弱的光线下显得很黑，距离很近，近到以一切可能的方式显出不祥。哈利知道的不多，但在这个时候，在这种情况下，似乎不太可能发生什么暴行……至少是任何 _身体上_ 的暴行。

当哈利几乎濒临窒息或者恐慌时，伏地魔的体温终于像来时一样迅速地离开了。

“那么告诉我……你想从我这里听到什么呢？”

哈利听到这个问题时正一边茫然地望着天花板，一边用手指从自己脸上揩下这怪物的血液。为什么这个人总是在让哈利出丑？他是怎么做到的？哈利眨着眼睛，忍住眼泪 _（这不是弱点）_ ，他想对这样一个问题他可能永远也得不到答案。十七年过去，这就是一切应有的样子。也许要花两倍的时间才能哪怕窥见一眼真相的影子。

“如果我说我知道该期待你如何，那是在撒谎。我不知道我想要什么，但我知道我不想要什么。”说谎没有意义，于是哈利承认道。

“你希望友谊？”伏地魔的声音距离哈利的耳朵很近，他依然坐在床边，大概在低头看着哈利。

哈利把注意力集中在他说话的语调上，唇角隐约略过一丝笑意，他双手攥住发皱的床单，竭力掩饰自己的颤抖。“不，我不希望谎言。”

终于，床发出吱嘎的响声，另一个人的重量消失了。等等。 _不，离开。_ 但是等一下—— _干脆点走开，你这个懦夫。_

“那么如果你想让我们好好相处，你最好自己也学会这点。”

他能说出所有不该说的话。

伏地魔离开了，哈利被抛在身后。他的努力徒然无功，他梦想的未来不过是渺茫的幻影。他试着寻找那些话语背后隐藏的深意……但是没有。伏地魔在对哈利说话时并无伪装。他们彼此已经这般熟悉，何必还要多此一举呢？

哈利脸上的血迹应该洗一洗。然而，这意味着有再次面对黑魔王的可能。于是哈利躺在原处，一动不动，在黑暗里静静等待。他不再孤单了。他希望孤单吗？收回他对陪伴的渴望？他后悔祈求救赎吗？他脑袋里一下一下地跳动着，让他难以作出决定。

哈利合上眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：翻译是网上找的一版，译者张志伟。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _一千个一万个感谢给最好的校对(~˘▾˘)~ Vanillaghost. 谢谢你的耐心和更重要的，你的时间💕💕💕_

耀眼的阳光落在脸上，哈利叹了口气——他已经醒来相当长时间了，也许整整几个小时。 _做什么，做什么？_ 洗漱，穿衣，吃饭，阅读，睡觉。他可以做到。他可以起来。但最终是记忆里伏地魔留在他脸上的干涸血迹使他起身。于是他拖着全身麻木的骨头，完成了接下来熟悉的日程。

哈利迅速冲了个澡，裹上层层叠叠多到过分的衣服走出房间。他是在正要关上通往客厅的门时，意识到了自己并不像先前以为的那样独自一人。

哈利的早餐像往常一样等在桌上，黑魔王坐在桌边，读着《预言家日报》，间或啜饮一杯咖啡。伏地魔的右脸不再类同于一道敞开的创口，重又恢复了汤姆·里德尔英俊但充满误导的容颜。汤姆·里德尔的眼睛立刻对上了他的，之前忽略哈利的伪装消失无踪。 _如果一开始有过什么伪装的话。_

一阵无法解释的羞愧席卷上来，但随即哈利注意到了猫。一团有着黄色圆眼睛的漆黑毛球，它之前藏在桌子下面，伏地魔的腿间，让人难以发现。黑裤子，黑猫。哈利眨了眨眼睛，这小家伙半是好奇，半是害怕地望着他。

_在黑魔王的旁边有一只猫。_

“你的腿旁边有只猫。”

报纸放低了，仿佛它只是作为一个借口，只是在等待这个问题提出。“休战？”

“什么，猫？”

“用猫，是的。”

哈利仔细地打量男人和他旁边似乎无辜的小东西。很可爱，但来自伏地魔，你永远无法确定。哈利平稳地走到桌前，在黑魔王对面坐下，专心吞下鸡蛋和培根。他偷偷朝对面的人投去视线，而那人只厚颜无耻地对视回来，仿佛哈利是博物馆或美术馆里的一件展品。独属于伏地魔的展览，他可以——哈利刹那间记起那句威胁的每一个字： _“……你的洞口淌着每一个上你的男人的精液。”_

但事实上，唯有一人会享此殊荣。

“这是一种弥补的方式吗？”哈利咀嚼着一口面包问道。“送我一只毫无疑问是偷来的猫？”

“毕竟对于我这等糟糕的存在，你是如此地深恶痛绝，至少我该提供另外的陪伴。”

哈利点头，但一个字也不相信。他垂下眼睛，看着黑猫离开伏地魔的长腿，走到他身边，睁大了漂亮的黄眼睛乞求投食。哈利叹着气，递出一整块培根，黑漆漆的毛球开始狼吞虎咽地进食，好像饿坏了似的。也许是真的饿坏了。

“她？他？有名字吗？”

“莉厄。*①她。”伏地魔英俊的脸上露出莫名愉悦的表情。

在黑魔王念出她的名字时，莉厄的小脑袋朝他转了过去。她赞同伏地魔，这已经足以证明这个生物的两面性。纳吉尼和她的鳞片闪入他的思绪。

“关于这个名字，有什么我应该知道的吗？这似乎很特别，你念它的方式也相当奇怪。”

伏地魔向后靠到椅子上，微微倾过头。“看来你是学到了东西。”哈利尽量不对此表现出高兴。“莉厄……这个名字当然有着有趣的故事，未必真实的故事。我不认为像你这样的人会熟悉斯拉夫文化，更不用说他们庞杂的神话了。”哈利努力没有露出受到侮辱的表情。“那个老蠢货一定告诉过你，我从霍格沃茨毕业后，曾经四处旅行。我穿越世界，抵达过许多地方，有一些名字复杂到你根本无法想象如何拼读，有一些甚至连名字也没有。只是……地方。在那些地方我学到了很多，既有无价的魔法，也有……故事。莉厄是无数童话中的人物，是一个躲在森林里，以人肉为食的邪恶巫婆，被认为是不幸和厄运的化身。相当美妙的故事。”

解释的故事讲完，哈利所剩无几的食欲消失殆尽。黑魔王的眼睛仍然注视着他，以他显而易见的不适和总体而言的战战兢兢为乐。

“而你认为这样命名我的礼物是个好主意。”哈利轻轻说。

伏地魔假惺惺地耸了耸肩。“是的。我是这样想的。知道你，一定会起个荒谬之极的名字……绒绒或者团团。”*②男人嫌弃地低声嘀咕。

哈利一时忽略了黑魔王的不当言辞，深埋的悲恸如同一件老旧但又备受喜爱的衣衫般浸透入骨。他忍不住开口，“我曾经养过一只猫头鹰，我给她取名为海德薇。你杀了她，记得吗？”

灰色的眸子仔细地审视哈利，莉厄轻轻顶了顶他的腿。他要求的太多了：无论从哪里来看，这怪物并不在乎……然而，出于某种原因，哈利在乎他的不在乎。

哈利嘴里泛上酸涩，他推开椅子，走到窗前，执着地望着外面一成不变的风景，希望转移一下注意。他没有再犯昨天的错误。 _未经允许不要想离开这个房间。_

在重量下嘎吱作响的地板给了他警告，然后另一个人温暖的躯体覆上他的后背，温热的气息吹向他的脖颈。 _就像昨天的床上_ ，但更近。伏地魔贴紧了哈利的身体，一定是嘴唇的地方擦过哈利卷曲的头发。他以他不可思议的高大身躯逼近哈利，投下不祥的阴影，哈利发现自己甚至在黑魔王打破紧张的沉默之前，就已经丧失了全部的勇气。

“有趣。你哭诉一只猫头鹰的死，却不提你的父母和其他许多人曾不幸遭遇我的怒火，正呼应了传说里的莉厄，在现实中形成一个更加扭曲的故事……你不想说这很有趣吗？”

现在哈利希望回到先前紧张的沉默了，但那如同他的其他所有幻想一样，也已遥不可及。“你可以这么说。 _有趣。_ 就像你如何践踏了又一样在我父母离去后给我安慰的小事，给我留下彻底的孤独、全然的痛苦一样有趣。现在我感觉自己比以往任何时候都要濒临失控，而你相信一只以怪物命名，又由另一个怪物赠予的猫，能让我恢复如初。但这就是人生。这就是同你一起的人生。”

在白日的天光下，哈利无法从窗户的倒影上窥见伏地魔的表情，但他察觉到了他身后躯体的紧绷，他能感觉到当黑魔王动作时扫过他颈侧气息的微妙变化。黑魔王越过哈利的肩，大约是在眺望窗外，窗外一望无际的空无，让哈利不得不竭力追逐留住冷静的空无。

“是啊，有趣。”男人最终开口，分毫不退。“有趣，你是多么热衷于扮演受害者的角色。”在哈利愚蠢地想要转过身直接对峙时，他掐紧了哈利的上臂。“哦，我知道那一切，所以不要在我面前遮遮掩掩……我知道那些可爱的麻瓜，只在外人面前扮演和乐融融的家庭，我知道楼梯底下的壁橱和角落里的蜘蛛网，我知道那些坏掉的玩具，和你总是穿着的大得过分的衣服。我知道那些毒打。然后呢？你做了什么来帮助自己，来惩罚那些错待了你的人？ _全无作为。_ 你，哈利·波特， _我不幸的魂器_ ，你永远仅仅停留于一个软弱的受害者。有趣，你不是唯一受到麻瓜羞辱、责难、虐待的人……但你是唯一仍然允许这种事情发生的人。不要埋怨命运，不要埋怨我。怨你自己。”

哈利的手臂终于被放开，在极度厌恶之下的一推，让他差点撞上窗户。哈利眼里溢满了不争气的泪水。莉厄轻轻地咪咪叫，哈利挣扎着压抑自己愚蠢的哭泣，挣扎着不转身向那怪物发起攻击。听声音，那怪物已经回到了餐桌前的位置，仿佛什么重要的事情也没发生一样。 _哈利恨他！恨他和他那只蠢猫！还有他那些蠢话！还有他愚蠢的一切！他恨同他有关的一切！_

他面对漠不关心的男人，拼命地用手背擦去眼泪。“我们明明几分钟前还相处得很好，为什么现在又这样冲突？这真是你所说的休战吗？如果是……你似乎误解了这个词的含义。”

伏地魔叹气，莉厄又喵了一声，去他俩的。“的确是休战。我在尽力。要使我们的计划有可能成功，你必须变得比现在更优秀。我只是在正确的方向上帮你一把，迫使你离开逃避真相的恶心外壳，加速不可避免的学习过程。”一个与言语表达的善意完全相反的邪笑。“我的本意绝不是要伤害你那脆弱的感情。”

黑魔王确实从未对他说谎。哈利不过是达成目的的一样手段，一种必要的牺牲……这让人伤心，尽管他本不该在意。哈利默默回到餐桌前黑魔王的身边，尽管心里的声音在对他尖叫， _“你可以有多蠢，竟然渴望永远不可能属于你的东西！”_ 竟然渴望根本不存在的东西，某种形式的仁慈。

“你生我的气了。”伏地魔说。哈利弯下腰，第一次把莉厄抱进怀里，让它微弱地挣扎起来。

“这有关系吗？”

莉厄的猫脸上表情凝固为一个瞪视。但最终，她满意地被放在了桌上他的盘子旁边。很快，女巫莉厄开始清理盘子。

“如果这无关紧要，你又为什么要如此强烈地坚持要我知道你的……心事呢？”黑魔王舌尖上本来停留的一定是个更恶意的词，但他没有说出来。

“因为我想让你知道。”

 _“因为你想让我知道？”_ 另一个人的声音充满了残酷的嘲弄，带着羞辱的恶意。

莉厄现在差不多舔完盘子了。

“因为我想让你知道。”哈利重复。向一个目睹一切的人隐瞒真相没有意义。“这不过是理所当然。我们还要互相容忍不知道多久。关于这个话题已经有足够多的讨论了。对你自己的灵魂表现出一点宽容？善意？会有那么难吗？为更好的理解铺平道路？”

灰眼睛在提到 _“灵魂”_ 的时候闪过冷光。“这 _是_ 善意。就在你我面前。”

顿时哈利不敢再想象他的仇恨有多深。“好吧。”

伏地魔继续投来他那阴森的凝视，直至最终他决定到了离开的时候。无疑是去处理“黑魔王事务”，哈利恶意地想。

当然，他把猫留下了。

“你不和我一起睡，邪恶的女巫。”哈利对猫说。他走向另一间屋子，但在身后留下了半开的门。

* * *

危险的课程在不知不觉的时刻到来了。

黑魔法。至少，哈利熟悉欧莱·布洛克*③的研究……如果你考虑魂器的问题。 _他自己。_

但这本书……

这也许是唯一赫敏会认定为 _“糟糕”“恶劣”_ 的书了。仅仅是关于它的记忆也令人 _悚然_ 。前几页标记了的文字……远不止于恶劣，这很可能是年轻的汤姆·里德尔收集分裂灵魂所需必要信息的起点。嗯，除了斯拉格霍恩，他更像是一个证实，而非来源。

矛盾的是，这也是第一本哈利在几个小时内怀着不可否认的兴趣彻底读完的书。赫敏会感到骄傲的……但不。不是为这个。在褪色的黑色皮革装订的厚重书页之间，哈利发现了比黑更深沉的黑暗。这些法术……你要有多么邪恶才能容许它们经留你的大脑，更不用说发明这些东西？想要如此彻底地伤害别人，甚至让自己的灵魂崩毁到无法修复？在欧莱·布洛克所记载的残忍折磨面前，死亡显得稀松平常。物理上，精神上，有时模糊两者之间脆弱的界限。无法想象的痛苦在哈利眼前闪现，他读到一条格外恶毒的法术，可以剥夺一个人的所有感知，留下清醒的意识一步步陷入疯癫，持续你希望的无论多久。这可真了不起？

但他还是读完了。它可怕得迷人。

哈利比预期更早地做完了今天的功课，于是逗莉厄小怪物玩了一阵子。他把手指埋进她的皮毛，挠她的后背上、两耳间、下巴下面，同时哼唱一首不久前在收音机里听过的歌。最后，当人和猫都感觉厌倦之后，莉厄在壁炉前打起盹来，而哈利……只是站在那里，望着纤薄的窗帘。

一个奇怪的想法忽然冒出来。

蠢兮兮的……然而，为什么不呢？莉厄很难对他有什么评价。哈利摘下一扇窗户上用来遮挡的半透明布料，把它披在头上，如同它是一件华丽的斗篷或是昂贵的面纱。哈利闭上眼睛，微微举起双臂，在燃烧的壁炉前旋转，伴着四周摇曳的影子一起跳舞。他孩子气地转圈，跟随一段不成形的、久已忘却的旋律转圈，直到——

“那老家伙没能教会你跳舞吗？”

哈利僵住了，停在轻飘飘的帷幔掩护之后，看着伏地魔冷酷的笑容。哈利的脸涨得通红。考虑到方才冷峻的问题，他的反应简直愚蠢。另外，似乎在他们的关系中，敲门还没有成为一种习惯，也许永远也不会。

“邓布利多没有义务教导我每一件事。无疑不包括跳舞。”哈利辩解着，努力压下因为被当场发现，想要垂下眼睛的羞愧。“你总该知道这点。”

黑魔王低低应了一声，走到近前。他没有再穿外套，只穿了一件简单的白衬衫，塞进黑色长裤里，看上去英俊而危险。这形象很有趣，哈利发现自己在一步步后退的同时欣赏着。

“所以他没有……你的幸运。”

一只手递过来，既是威胁，也是邀请。像所有理智的正常人一样，哈利避开接触，向后退了一步。但是，伏地魔不依不饶地紧随过来。他的脚步声响在木质的地板上，一步步逼近他的猎物。哈利紧张得几乎喘不过气，但他的背撞上餐桌的边缘，已经无处可逃了。

黑魔王逼近哈利，不需要分毫触碰就已经将他困住。“魂器，为什么不和我跳舞呢？是因为害怕吗？告诉你吧……你甚至可以留着你的婚纱。”他带着恶意的愉悦加上。

“这不是婚纱。”哈利争辩道，但另一个人只是再次嗯了一声。他的手仍停在哈利面前，哈利最终做好面对疼痛的准备，握住了它。也许因为谋杀是此刻距离他们思绪最远的事情……或者不。

他们的身体彼此靠近时，灰色的眼睛里写满了威胁。太近了。他们的手交握在一起，一只手掌亲密地贴上哈利的后背，哈利另一只手的手指扣紧了对方的肩。他们在触碰…… _他们在触碰。他们在——_

“你在想什么？”伏地魔嘴唇拂过晶莹的布料，轻声细语地询问。

哈利在意外的接近下瑟缩了一下。这距离太近了，即使是跳舞也太近了。“你是在说你不知道吗？”他料到了那唇角缓慢蔓延开来的笑意……但没料到他会在如此近而又近的距离见证。

“聪明。但不出预料。”

更可以预见的是，黑魔王的动作有多么娴熟，他领着哈利，伴随着不存在的节拍踏起舞步。同时一刻不曾中断令人不安的视线连接。再加上 _触碰_ 的部分，哈利的不适完全合情合理。

“我们现在开始玩文字游戏了吗？”

“当然不。即使是……那也早该结束了。我通常赢得很快。”

哈利只好暂时把目光转向别处，头顶的布料随着他的动作飘荡，正如一段 _新娘的婚纱_ 。再顺着这荒谬的思路…… _是不是说伏地魔是他的夫君？_ 想到这里，哈利口中几乎要溢出一声歇斯底里的大笑。

渐渐，他们的步伐失去了热度，但男人并没有放开哈利。哈利透过眼睫打量，不幸正对上了灰眼睛的凝视。

“我考虑了你先前说的。关于善意，”伏地魔开口，填补了他们之间空旷的沉默。“哈利……也许我 _应该_ 叫你哈利。仅仅是为了可信。”哈利一定是第二次瑟缩了。“因为毋庸置疑的事实是，我们需要互相帮助。我们需要团结一致，不留弱点。”

情感的窃取也算是一种犯罪吗？因为慌乱消失了，取而代之的是恐惧，这恐惧几乎让哈利站立不稳。如果不是，它真的应该划归进去。

“你觉得我们能成功吗？”哈利问。

黑魔王的反应既在动作，也在言语。哈利感觉环抱他的手臂收紧，接着听见对面的人说话。“我知道我们会成功。休战？”

哈利点头。“休战。”

莉厄细声细气地叫了一声，宣告她的苏醒。但谁也没有看猫，两人继续彼此对视了更长一段时间。最后，也许是对自己的发现感到满意，黑魔王结束了他们即兴的舞蹈，抽身离开，终止所有的身体接触，然后他从哈利脸上揭去了面纱。哈利告诉自己他没有想念伏地魔的手。

“给我们倒些酒来。放到桌上。”高挑的男人一边指示，一边用半透明的布料一圈圈缠绕他的手指，仿佛在用一根漂亮的绳子勒死一只活物。

 _“我们”_ ，不是 _“我”_ 。精明的话术，但为时过早，这友善显然并非真诚。

哈利依言照做，桌上已经放着一瓶葡萄酒，还有两个空玻璃杯。 _黑魔王对此是多么乐在其中啊。_

哈利把酒递给面前的怪物，他们的指尖一触即分。灰眼睛投来沉沉的凝视，那一段窗帘已经消失不见，哈利迫切地需要用双手做点什么，于是他抿了一口酒。伏地魔紧紧盯着他，瞳孔放大，嘴唇微张。这混蛋在享受。

“你对我有执念。”哈利轻声说。

没有任何否认。自然了。有什么必要呢？

“这是陈述，还是指控？”

哈利微红着脸颊耸肩。“是陈述。”他决定。

“你现在才注意到？”

哈利的问题什么时候回过来变成了针对他？“你又是什么时候意识到的？”

男人把玩着他的酒杯，不曾中断他们的视线哪怕一秒。相当令人不安。

哈利将双手拢进毛衣的袖子里，倚靠桌沿，深深地呼吸。伏地魔已经喝干了整杯酒液，但他没有要求第二杯。他一寸寸靠近，但没有近到足以触碰。只是停在那里，仿佛一个承诺——关于你应该为你的生命感到担忧的承诺。

“我相信，让人在我的意识里埋藏这么多个年头，已经是足够的证明。你知道……”在接下来的沉默中，伏地魔的动作显得无比清晰。他的手指捏住了哈利的下颌。他们在触碰。又一次。这怪物在触碰他。“现在……快回你的房间去，换好衣服。衣服已经在你的床上了，去收拾整齐。我相信另一堂课的时间到了。也许那甚至会有趣。”

_那不是我的房间。而且要让我按你说的做，你应该先放开我。_

高个的男人面对哈利眨了眨眼，最终松开了手。并不是说这抚摸不温柔。但他的意图，他眼中莫名的情感……暗示了完全不同的内容。

手指收回，哈利踉跄地离开桌子，朝 _“他的房间”_ 走去。与此同时，叛徒莉厄没有像往常一样跟上他，而是留在了黑魔王身边。

* * *

他旁边的蠢货完全接收不到信息，一刻不停地像猪一样大吃着。说实话，德拉科完全无法理解，像分院帽这样的古老遗物是如何把高尔放进斯莱特林的。 _谁都好，为什么是高尔。_ 然而，现在的问题不是他同伴惯常的丢脸行为，而是不合宜的场合。

在伦敦一间豪华大厅里举行的魔法部聚会不是吃饭的地方。他们有其他事情要做。 _重要的事情。_ 德拉科放弃了他那些朝高尔发出委婉信号的不成功尝试，在高尔觉得跟过来是个好主意之前，他从墙边走开了。

在上一次聚会的噩梦之后……嗯，德拉科只能庆幸，上一次不是他的家人组织了整个活动。那一番关于邓布利多的惨败已经足以作为惩罚了，不需要再加上黑魔王在一场本该仅有黑巫师参加的活动中被一个冒充侍者的凤凰社成员迎面捅伤。注定自杀的任务，说实话，不过是绝望之下的挣扎，试图终结即将来临的巨大变化。袭击者一定知道，即使黑魔王死了，他也不可能脱身，至少不是活着离开。但是黑魔王并没有死，于是紧绷的局面变成了强制出席的血腥屠杀，袭击者的四肢在所有人面前被一一肢解。而那还是在黑魔王开始审讯之前。

在那之后，当主持者的内脏一同变成了大理石地板的装饰物时，已经没人有兴致再回到普通的娱乐中去了。

高尔怎么能忘记这样的事件，还能大快朵颐……

好吧，这次的场合相当不同。这次是一场表面和平的聚会，政治立场各不相同的人物均有出席。似乎不太可能有什么血腥的谋杀。

然而，政治，则是另一回事。

他们的命令很简单。融入其中，结交新人——尤其是光明一方的人。德拉科看着他的父母行事，愤愤地出了口气。现在他们还没有开始跟泥巴种们交谈，但是……黑魔王还是会欣赏他父亲脸上挤出来的假笑的。

接着他感觉到了。

_黑魔标记。_

突然间，德拉科和所有散落在大厅各处的食死徒都僵住了，他们的脊背像箭一样挺直，所有的目光朝入口望去，他们看见——

见鬼的波特。

不管德拉科多么固执地眨眼睛，或者左右摇头，面前的景象依然如故。

逃犯哈利·波特在这里，穿得比德拉科自己还要漂亮，旁边是黑魔王威风凛凛的身影。一个对除他的食死徒之外所有人都是未知的形象。

预言之子和杀死他父母的凶手步伐一致地向前，德拉科本能地后退了几分，去寻找他父亲的目光，发现正对上已经投来的视线。一眼之间传递了千言万语，接着三个马尔福一同迎向两位不请自来也不受欢迎的客人。德拉科以为他要呕吐了，但抽出魔杖，哪怕只是为了这么一个微不足道的目的，也有可能被以各种各样的方式误解。

波特在这里！

“你们好。”见鬼的——不再戴眼镜的——波特向他们问候，好像这是世界上最自然的事情一样。“我和我的同伴非常感谢收到邀请。”

邀请？每一个人都直白地盯着这场交换，不敢相信自己的眼睛。终于，大难不死的男孩出现了。在这里，同黑魔王一道，与马尔福相谈甚欢。

德拉科毫不怀疑波特现在是在玩一场危险的游戏。

德拉科勉力镇定下来，一板一眼地问候。双手交握的时候，他的手指扣进波特的皮肤，用力得超出了社交礼仪的许可。然而，再次抬起目光时，德拉科发现灰色的眼睛正盯着他。黑魔王的冷笑克制得完美。

”汤姆·冈特。幸会。”

黑魔王没有指明是对谁。

德拉科呼了口气，看到卢修斯触及黑魔王的手指，流露出一丝微不可察的退缩。当轮到德拉科怀着忐忑同那个人交换问候时，他发现刚才对波特的动作被原数奉还。被放开后，德拉科将手收回身侧，感觉方才指甲扎进皮肤的地方隐隐作痛。 _像是偿还一项债务。或者要求复仇。_

“这是我们的荣幸。”纳西莎慢悠悠地说，眼神在两人之间扫视，从一人看到另一人。“希望二位今晚过得愉快。”

“我们会的。”波特相当亲热地回答。

然后他们离开了。黑魔王临去前投来一道尖锐的视线，留下德拉科望着他们的背影。巨大的礼堂里每一双眼睛都紧紧地盯着预言之子的身影。他的逮捕令在几个星期前十分巧合地被撤销了。德拉科当时有过疑问，但现在……也许波特一直都在黑魔王的魔爪下？但为什么他还活着？这违背了黑魔王先前的意愿，然而……他们就在这里。在一起。

德拉科慢慢地向墙角退去，喉咙收紧到快要窒息，他的目光又回到了那个一身湛蓝的影子上。波特，他正安安稳稳地跟金斯莱·沙克尔说话。一个傲罗！他就在黑魔王的眼皮底下同一个傲罗谈话！然而……德拉科目睹了那一个瞬间，高个的男人轻轻放开波特的手臂，离开他，走到人群中间去了。矛盾的是，波特的绿眼睛追随着他远去的背影，仿佛在希望他转身回来。但在流露一瞬间的茫然无措之后，波特瘦削的脸庞上很快又恢复了之前平静的假面。

德拉科的想法是一场可能和不可能的风暴，这一切的疯狂让他眩晕。“德拉科，控制一下自己。”卢修斯从他旁边的什么地方低声警告。

不幸的是，他们的注意都集中在波特和黑魔王身上。

“我不明白。”德拉科说。“他在这儿，跟他在一起——”

“小声点。我们的主人总是知道他在做什么，即使——即使涉及到波特那小子。现在，在大家面前微笑，以及在你的白痴同学引起一场闹剧之前阻止他。餐桌已经遭到他足够多的关注了。”

在这一点上他们可以达成一致。

德拉科以一种慢到煎熬的方式走向高尔，经过他的母亲时她短暂而温暖地抚过他的手，这是他唯一需要的安慰。德拉科的脊背稍微挺直了一些，镇定下来。从那之后一切都很顺利……

直到他看见波特那鲜艳的深蓝色衣衫消失在一条无人的走廊里。

德拉科尽量自然地跟了上去。他施了个魔咒来遮掩自己的存在，几乎无法抑制生出的窃喜。这是一个证明波特无论如何都不值得信任的机会。一定很快就会有回报的。

德拉科最终来到一个圆形阳台的入口。实际上，这是一座塔楼。冷风吹乱了他整齐的发型，德拉科几乎要忍不住烦躁地叹了口气，这时有节奏的脚步声转移了他的注意。他慢慢地绕过一个圈子，打量笼罩在月亮阴影里的四周。明智的决定，真的，考虑到德拉科出师未捷撞见的景象。

该死的波特并不是一个人，黑魔王和他一起凝视着夜空。

“为什么？”波特问道。

“为什么不？”

黑魔王的声音听起来不一样了。他过了好几分钟才意识到他的语气里缺少威胁。取而代之的是……宁静，或者接近宁静的什么。德拉科无法欺骗自己，否认这声音有多么令人不安。他后背抵着墙壁，思考是否要逃跑。但是……秘密在他面前等待着。 _他们_ 就站在他面前。

“只是似乎不必要的风险，允许——”

“小马尔福。”黑魔王突然开口，那威胁又回来了——他的声音里很快再次充满了威胁。“这是今晚你第二次考验我的耐心。我向你保证，不会再有第三次。现在快回你父亲那里去吧。”

德拉科不需要再被告诉第二遍，他逃走的时候，切实的恐惧分量超过了他自己的身体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _欢迎评论，不胜感激🌈_
> 
> _on tumblr @lordmarvoloriddle_
> 
> ————————————
> 
> ①：Likho，词源是俄语，意为“邪恶，不幸，灾祸”。  
> ②：Fluffy or Puffy  
> ③：Owle Bullock


End file.
